All Good Things
by TheRedStripe
Summary: When five people are thrown into the crumbling wizarding world, they know that they will never be the same. Will they be able to cope with both their pasts and their futures? But more importantly, will the five stay alive long enough to find a way out?
1. First There Were Five

**A/N: Hi! Well, thanks for checking little fic out. I absolutely LOVE HP/FMA fics and have read several (good and bad) in the past few months. This idea has been nagging me for quite a while but I really didn't have the motivation or time to write it until now. I know that a big problem with HP/FMA fics is repetitiveness so I tried to do an idea that I hadn't really seen before. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter**

All Good Things

At first there were four. Four sacrifices. Four people that had trespassed. Four that had set foot where they shouldn't have.

There was the housewife. The one who had paid her price with little argument. She was sure that she could do nothing to reverse it, but she had never expected anything like this.

There was a man, if he could be called that. He called himself a monster, maybe he was. He had seen more than any person, if he could be considered one. He alone always knew that this would come, and he alone thought that he was perfectly prepared. He wasn't.

There was a boy. No, not a boy, something... _almost_ human. His price had been the greatest. He had been reduced to this _thing,_ this hunk of metal with no feeling. Some would say he was invincible, but he knew he wasn't. So he had fought. He had fought the exchange for years, trying to find a loophole. He didn't want to be caught up in this, but he had been anyway. Maybe here, there was finally a way out for him. Finally a cure for what had plagued him for what seemed like an eternity.

And finally, there was a brother. Along with the other boy, he had too fought the truth. He didn't care about restoring himself, as long as he found out a way for his brother to become whole. But he wanted to fight this enemy more than anything. He couldn't bear to see the science he treasured used like this. There was no exchange, no equivalence.

But the four weren't enough. A fifth was needed. But where would another be?

_That is where the final piece came into play._

There was the officer. The military man had never expected this. He had just wanted to get to the top. Now, he knew that there would be sacrifice and compromises, but nothing like what was happening at that moment. Why was he even there? He would never, never commit that ultimate sin. He had been forced.

For him, there had been blinding, excruciating light. Then darkness. Complete, total darkness. And he hated it.

So now there were five. Five pawns being manipulated like chess pieces. But not all was what it seemed. Something had not gone according to plan. It had all gone horribly wrong. The monster's scheme had been tampered. Altered by the one being more powerful than him. The one being that every one of the five had witnessed and loathed.

The Truth.

As the sacrifices passed through its domain, it had made sure that they would never reach their destination. It wasn't because it took pity. It was because it did not like being challenged. It would not be knocked from its throne. So it did what it could. It took the five and tossed them into the fray of knowledge, hoping that they would never come out again.

In that fray, there was a door. A door that as the sacrifices unknowingly fell through directed them to another gate. A small fragment of a gate, but it was just big enough to let them through. And by falling into that gate, not only did the five change their own fates, but the fates of both worlds.

In that other world, past the fragments, there was one small house. The house on Privet Drive. The house in which a boy spent his summers. A boy whose life was about to be altered. A boy who's name was Harry Potter.

_The gears have started to turn. Can you hear them?_

It was all bloody stupid. That stupid room, in that stupid house, in that stupid neighborhood. I hate it. I couldn't stand spending the summer here any longer. I have to get out. Like that's ever going to happen. Maybe I'm just tired; I should just take a walk. Yeah, that sounds nice, just something to clear my head.

I left the house quietly, even though it was just the late afternoon. I don't want any more questions about where I'm going or what I'm doing. I walked for a bit until I found the park, the overcast sky not lightening my mood at all. The desolate playground seemed like the perfect place to think, since no one would be out playing in this weather. Sticky, hot, and humid; it could rain at any second.

I sat down on the swings. I didn't try to swing at all, I just sat, eyes focused on a small pieces of mulch inches away from my right foot. I looked up and nothing had changed. I guess I wasn't expecting it too. What _was _I expecting anyway? That my friends would just pop up and come get me? I guess all the stupid was getting to my head.

I looked down again and sat there for a long time. Then something happened. I don't know quite what it was. It was only there for a moment, a flicker of something different, something... more. It might have been all the colors that had ever existed all at once. It could have been complete and utter darkness like no one had seen before. I don't know what it was, but it was something.

I looked up. A few feet in front of me, there was a boy. He wasn't an ordinary boy, I could tell that just from a glance. One reason was that he was stark naked. Another reason was that he was incredibly skinny and malnourished, yet completely clean. He was so pale and fragile, his skin looked translucent. His hair long and unruly, but not dirty, as if it hadn't been touched in years. He seemed to be about fifteen, but I couldn't be sure, he was just too weak.

For a moment, I sat on the swing incomplete shock. After getting my brain started again, I rushed over too him. He was unconscious but alive. I ripped off my jacket and put it over him, though I knew that it wouldn't cover much up. I racked my brain. What do people do in these kinds of situations? I couldn't use magic, so what _could _I do? I decided to sit him up, as carefully as I could. That's when I noticed the thing on his neck. It was a small design full of symbols that I couldn't understand. I thought that it might be a tattoo, until I looked closer. It was blood red and seemed to pulse up and down with his slow heartbeat.

Who the hell was he?

I didn't have time to ask any more questions as a low moan pushed it's way out of his mouth. His eyes fluttered open, revealing brownish gold irises. Was that even an eye color? Oh well, it's not like I haven't seen weirder.

His gaze was unfocused so I shook him a bit (that's what your supposed to do in these situations, right?). Once the fuzziness in his eyes was replaced with confusion as he looked at his surroundings and me.

Then something changed. He moved his hand ever so slowly across the mulch, feeling every single piece with his delicate fingers as if he had never witnessed them before. He looked down at himself, as if he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real. I didn't know what I was expecting him to do, but what he did certainly wasn't it.

He _smiled._

He smiled the biggest, brightest smile I had ever seen in my life. He looked at himself, and then at the ground, and then back at himself. He clutched my jacket like it was a lifeline as tears streamed down his face. He looked like the happiest boy in the world. I opened my mouth, but the words just wouldn't come out. What kind of person smiles when wake up malnourished in an unfamiliar place? I had to say _something_ though.

"Uh... err 'ello, I'm Harry." I stuttered.

His head snapped up, as if he had just realized that I was there. He swallowed, preparing himself before he spoke.

"I... I'm Alphonse." He said, a new wave of happy tears rolling down his cheeks. "_I'm...Alphonse._"

_The first flame has been lit. But where are the others?_

**A/N: So that's it for now! That last bit didn't really come out like I wanted but I tried to rewrite it and it didn't work... Just so you know, this WILL NOT be an exclusively Al story, I just felt like this chapter needed to stop here. Since this is my first fic (or story for that matter xD) I would really appreciate some feedback on my writing style, plot, grammar, ect. Hope to update soon!**

**~Laine :)**


	2. Light the Flames

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

"_I am...Alphonse_," I said with my own _human_ voice coming from my own _human_ throat in my own _human_ body. It was wonderful. I had never heard anything so beautiful in my life! It's raspy and parched and sounds like it hasn't be used in a lifetime but I love it. IloveitIloveitIloveit. I can feel my own _human_ tears coming from my own _human_ eyes on my own _human_ face and it's the best thing I've ever felt. Wait, I can _FEEL. _After five long years I can finally _feel _something! I can feel the hot air surrounding me, I can feel the tangled hair on my back, I can feel the odd texture of the jacket wrapped around me, and I can feel the breath coming out of my throat. I can breathe! Oh how fantastic it is to breath, to feel my lungs expanding in my chest and my heart pounding right along with them. I feel the mulch with my _human_ fingers and I laugh. I laugh and I cry and I just can't stop. It's all so-

"Um, Alphonse... are you ok?"

That boy... Who was he again? Oh right, Harry... or something. I stare at him for a while. He's the first person (besides brother) in what seems like a lifetime that has looked at me as a true human. But it's because I am! _I AM HUMAN. _Our journey is over! We've regained my body! I look wildly around. I have to find brother, where is he? He has to be close... I mean last time... Wait. The Gate. Oh God what happened in the Gate? What happened to all of us? Why am I not under Central? Why am I not being sacrificed?

"Hey, mate? If you don't want to talk I understand... Well actually I don't, but I need to get you to a hospital or something..."

Where's Ed? Where's my brother?

"Err, Alphonse, are you listening to me?"

Wait, where am _I_?

"Alphonse, hey stop shaking... You're fine, OK? Alphonse? Alphonse?"

_WHERE IS MY BROTHER?_

"ALPHONSE!"

* * *

><p>At first, there was nothing but the throbbing in my head. I clawed at the ground, slowly pulling myself into a sitting position. I listened. There was nothing. Finally, I dared to open my eyes, ready to face whatever that bastard had ready for me and saw... a <em>trashcan<em>. I did a quick double take.

"What the hell..." I murmured, taking a closer look at my surroundings.

I was in an alley, similar to the ones in Central but much, much dirtier. The sun was setting, so I knew I had about an hour or so before night fell. The alley was lined with huge dumpsters and trashcans, but no one else was in sight.

Standing up, I quickly brushed myself off and did a quick health check. That's what Al would want me to do right? Leg: Check. Arm: Check. Automail: Double Check. I didn't need to check anything else, it's not like I fight with my chest or something, right?

I took a minute to think. If that array was supposed to send me to Father's lair via the Gate then why didn't it work? Did I not even go through the Gate? Why can't I remember what happened? Wait, if Al lost his memory of the first time he went through the Gate, couldn't the same have happened to me? And if that happened, it would mean that I did successfully make it through the Gate... Those five men were the toll weren't they? That sick, sick bastard!

I probably should figure out where I am, right? It's too damn confusing already; at least I can probably find some answers here...

I set off down the alleyway, making sure that my automail was still covered by my cloak. Small puddles littered the filthy concrete. It felt like I was back in the Ishvalan slums. I finally reached the end of the path, and looked out into the street.

"Ok, what the _fuck is that?_"

There were cars all over the road, but they were nothing like the ones I knew. They were sleek and well... just so damn futuristic! And they were fast, very, _very _fast. They seemed to be stuck in traffic and yet they were still moving faster than any car I knew of, even the military issued ones!

Tearing my eyes away from the cars, I slowly looked up... and saw buildings. Buildings that seemed to go on forever, towering above me and dwarfing anything I had ever seen before. Some of the buildings seemed to defy the laws of physics while others were made entirely out of steel and glass.

People bustled around the sidewalks, and I jumped back into the alleyway before any of them saw me. They just looked so... foreign. Some of their clothes were made up of fabrics unknown to me, but most had some of the oddest-looking outfits I had ever seen.

I was **NOT **in Amertris anymore.

I rummaged through the dumpsters until I found an old, grimy newspaper. I found the front page and scrambled to see the dateline. My eyes widened as I read the small print near the top of the soggy parchment.

**August 1, 1995**

**London, England**

* * *

><p>"GGGGGRRRRAAAHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

I flew through the air, bringing my fist crashing down upon the beast's skull. Damn it! It was as hard as a rock! It was going to take a lot to knock it out. Nothing I couldn't handle though. I HAD taken down Sloth.

I flipped over the hardheaded beast and landed a few feet away. Finally, I could get a good look at him. He was... just like Sloth. Except for chubbier... and greener... and hairier. He might be a homunculus, but last time I checked, they all were back in Central. And this _wasn't_ Central.

It was some kind of forest, but I hadn't seen anything quite like it before. Not even on Mt. Briggs. For one thing, the trees seemed to dwarf the ones at Briggs. And there was a fog that clung to the ground like a blanket, hiding the pit and roots scattered about.

It also hid the one root that my attacker didn't account for.

He toppled head over heels until he hit a nearby oak. I took the opportunity and threw my leg at his groin.* It connected with a loud thud as the monster howled in pain.

As I flipped backwards to avoid his less than perfect right hook, I kicked up a damp, fist-sized rock. While he was still dazed I rushed at him, the rock in hand. I threw the stone at his head as hard as I could. As soon as it hit him, I knew I didn't have to fight anymore.

Blood oozed out of his right temple as he slumped to the ground. I couldn't tell if he was unconscious or dead, but I really didn't care.

Leaning up against a tree, I felt that familiar but unwanted sensation in the pit of my stomach. As the waves of nausea washed over me, I hunched over, letting the blood flow out of my mouth.

_It'll be over soon,_ I assured myself. It never lasted for more than two minutes. But this one did. I hacked up blood for what seemed to be ages. When I lay down on the mossy ground I was exhausted and light headed. This had never happened before. It had never been this bad.

"Damn, I'm getting worse."

* * *

><p><em>Dark.<em>

Everything was dark.

My eyes were wide open, I was sure of that. It's just that there was no light.

I didn't move, just laid on the ground and listened. I was obviously in a room of some sort. It had a floor, and there was no way that it could be this dark outside. There weren't many sounds either, just the shuffling of feet and muffled voices coming from where I assumed the door was.

_The door._

I sat up, scooting towards the sounds. Usually near a door there was a light switch, and I certainly needed one of those. I at least needed to figure out wear I was before going out in to the obviously crowded hall.

When my feet hit the hard wood of the door, I placed my hands on what I knew was the doorframe. I felt around the door, searching for the switch. Once I was standing, my right hand hit it. I flicked it on. Now I could finally figure out at least a few things.

It was still dark.

I flicked the switch a few more times, making sure that it was definitely the only switch near the door. The lights still didn't come on.

_**WHITE. Everything was white.**_

Damn it! Of course I would wake up in a room with a dead light bulb.

_**THE GATE. "Hello, Mr. Alchemist~"**_

I slid down the door. There had to be light somewhere.

_**THE TRUTH. "I'll show you the truth Mr. Alchemist!"**_

The door! I felt the crack under the door with my gloved fingers. There had to be light there, filtering in from the hall.

_**THE PRICE. "You have to pay the price, arrogant HUMAN."**_

I put my head on the floor, opening my eyes as far as they could go. I peered through the crack.

I saw nothing but darkness.

"_**Fitting isn't it! For a man with a vision... Isn't it Mr. Alchemist?"**_

It all came flooding back. Central. The Circle. Riza. The Gate. The Price. _My Eyes._

"No. NONONO. This can't be happening GODAMMIT!"

I was blind. I couldn't be blind. Not me. Not the Hero of Ishval. Not the feared Flame Alchemist. Not the Man Who Would Be Furher.

But I was. I was just like Fullmetal now. Damn, now I know why that kid was so fucked up when I found him. That thing could scare the shit out of anybody. But I wasn't completely like the runt. They didn't have automail for eyes.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door of the room opened. I listened as the person walked in. It was a woman, I could tell by the clicks of her heels and the swish of her skirt. She was obviously frightened. I could hear it in her voice as she spoke.

"Umm... Hello? I heard a shout... Is anyone in here?"

I brushed my self before standing and walking toward her voice.

"Oh! Sorry sir, you startled me! Thought you might be a Death Eater... Silly of me though, they can't get into the Ministry, right? Oh, there I go again, I tend to ramble, you know? Ah well, are you all right?

So I was in a place called the Ministry, and by the sound of it, this woman wasn't very high up in the ranks, stuttering like that. Also, what are Death Eaters? The woman was obviously afraid of them. Well, time to make use of her.

"I'm Ok. I merely slipped. Could you lead me out, I seemed to have lost my cane..."

I assumed that she hadn't looked closely at me since she gasped loudly at what I could only guess were my eyes.

"Of course sir! Here, let me conjure a new one for you..."

Conjure? What does she mean by conjure?

A rush of air swept through the room and a short pop could be heard near the woman. Did she just perform alchemy? Without a clap or a circle? But sure enough before I could question any longer a cane was thrust into my hand.

"Here you are, sir. You can follow me out. But, may I ask what you were doing in a broom closet? It's awful odd for someone to go rummaging around in there..."

I smiled. It seemed ridiculous, being sent to a broom closet. "Nothing really, I just got a little lost."

A little lost. Yeah right.

* * *

><p><strong>*Izumi is NOT afraid to take crotch shots just saying... and just in case you didn't get it, she IS in the Forbidden Forest.<strong>

**Well took damn nearly FOREVER to write. I'm so sorry for those of you who've been waiting.**

**So now we know where everyone is! Except for Hoho. But you won't be seeing him for a while. I have plans for him :D And I tried to give each character a unique voice, so please tell me how I did on that because I want to get those right. **

**You should know that this won't be updated for AT LEAST another 3 weeks because I will be on vacation. Sorry again. **

**As always review! Reviews make me happy. And make me write better! Constructive criticism is most welcome :) **


End file.
